Some bottles, such as wine bottles, have a stop or cork like structure to retain the bottle's contents inside the bottle. In bottles with a stop, the stop is generally positioned with a friction or interference fit between the inner walls of the bottle opening to block the opening and prevent the contents from spilling, evaporating, spoiling or becoming contaminated. Often a stop, particularly a cork, cannot be easily removed from the bottle without a tool.
One tool used to remove stops from bottles is a corkscrew with a handle or lever. To remove the stop, the corkscrew is rotated into the stop and the handle is pulled or the lever is used to draw the corkscrew out of the bottle along with the stop. Using a corkscrew on older stops and corks, however, may result in the stop or cork being severed, damaged, or the middle of the stop or cork being pulled out of the bottle and the outer part of the stop or cork adhering to the inner wall of the bottle opening. Cork bits in the contents and other effects of such stop damage can be undesirable.
Another device used to remove stops or corks from bottles is a device commonly referred to as an “ah-so.” The ah-so has two elements, one typically longer than the other, connected to a handle. Using the handle, the longer element is inserted between the stop and bottle opening inner wall. As the shorter element is then similarly inserted, the handle is rocked and a downward force is applied, first on one element and then on the other, until both of the elements are substantially along the length of the stop. The elements are then twisted and pulled upward using the handle and the stop is removed by and with the elements. Conventional “ah-so” devices, however, may sometimes push the stop or cork, particularly older or fragile corks, into the bottle when the elements are being inserted.
Another device used to remove stops from bottles is a hollow needle that is punched through the stop and air is inserted through the hollow needle. The increasing air pressure in the bottle pushes the stop out of the bottle opening. The stop, however, may be pushed into the bottle in the effort to punch the needle through the stop. Additionally, some find that the liquid contents may be adversely affected by the increased pressure used to remove the cork.
Therefore, a need exists for a device for removing bottle stops that is less likely to, among other things, sever or damage the stop, leave the outer part of the stop adhering to the side of the bottle opening, or push the stop into the bottle.